


your fingers are so cold (dick grayson x reader)

by violetquartz



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - Fandom, DC Comics, DCU, Nightwing (DC), Nightwing - Fandom
Genre: Coffee, Coffee date, F/M, Fluff, Winter, beginning of a relationship, my hands are actually frozen its winter for me rn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 03:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetquartz/pseuds/violetquartz
Summary: who knew how lucky slipping on a frozen puddle would be?





	your fingers are so cold (dick grayson x reader)

  
“Y/N, can you run out to the store and get me some vanilla extract for the apple pie? I’m cooking too many things at once to rush out.” Your mum calls out from the kitchen. You frown. Why now? Granted, the nearest grocery store in Gotham is a little over two kilometers away.  
“But the snow is still melting!” You groan from the comfort of your warm bedroom. You hear your mum loudly sigh. “Alright, I’ll go. Just let me change.” You surrender as you begin wiggling into some grey jeans and your favourite winter items. You braid your hair and freshen up a little before exiting your room. “Just vanilla extract?” You call out to your mother as you descend the stairs.  
“Yeah that’s all, thanks so much Y/N!” Your mother smiles as she pulls out the oven, the smell of roast beef filling the air. You grab your keys and brave the cold, bitter air.

The weather wasn’t as bad as you expected, there were few clouds in the sky and the sun was shining a little prouder today. You smile and breathe in the fresh, cold air. The remaining snow glistens, with some puddles still a little hardened since the temperature is still incredibly chilly. The cold bites at your fingers, clinging onto the tips of your hands and numbing your bones. You grimace at the uncomfortable feeling and thrust your hands into your pockets again, hurrying to the nearest convenience store. The buildings are becoming progressively taller, blocking the rays of winter sunshine which consequently dropped the temperature in the area. You hurriedly enter the supermarket, the heater on full blast instantly unthawing your body. You rub your hands together to warm them up as you make your way to the baking aisle. Standing right in front of the stock of essences and dyes, was a tall man with silky raven hair. Okay, you couldn’t see his face from the front, but gauging from his profile you can already tell he’s gorgeous.  
‘Whatever, just grab it and go. It’s not like you’ll see someone as handsome as that again anyway.’ You say to yourself internally. You stand awkwardly near the dyes, but he still hasn’t noticed.  
“Sorry, um, i just need to grab something…” You say quietly, the man turns to you and you can’t help but feel your breath hitch at the sight of his pale aquamarine eyes. You force your head to turn away and you swipe the vanilla essence, making a run for it.

Shortly after exiting the store, you immediately feel the rush of the winter wind against your body. A shiver runs up your spine and you begin walking, popping an earbud in your ear.  
‘Damn! It’s so cold, I really should’ve brought some gloves!’ You wince to yourself. Stuck in your thoughts, you zone out easily and walk to the rhythm of the beat your earphones are emitting. Never mind that frozen puddle right in front of you. The slippery surface makes your foot glide in one slick, uncoordinated and ungraceful motion. You let out a yelp and feel the bag containing only vanilla essence fly out of your hand. You’re expecting your body to hit the pavement in a heavy, painful thud. Instead, you feel your back crash against a hard, warm chest and a pair of strong arms wrapping around you. You slowly open your eyes and whip your head around to see your hero so hard you almost get whiplash. Oh. It’s the man with the silky raven hair and beautiful eyes. You can feel his hard abs beneath the layers of his clothes too. You suck in a breath.  
“T-thanks.” You nervously exhale.  
“Don’t worry about it.” The man says, bending down to grab your grocery bag.  
“Oh! Thank you!” You thank him bashfully. Honestly? It makes you a little nervous to be talking to him, and regardless of the cold you can feel your cheeks heat up. He hands the bag to you and you accept it, your fingertips brushing against his.  
“My god, why are your fingers so cold?” The raven haired man remarks.  
“What? Yours are too!” You laugh at the irony.  
“Oh. I guess my hands must’ve gotten so numb that I ignored the feeling after a while.” He smiles and your swear your blood pressure just dropped so low you were going to pass out. “Um, the name’s Dick. You might be busy, but since we’re both cold, how about we go grab a coffee to warm us up? There’s this little cafe not so far from here and they do a great macchiato.”  
“Sure. The name is y/n, by the way.” You smile.

__________________

“Y/N! You’re almost an hour and a half late! This apple pie is going to be served so late to our guests!” Your mum chides you as soon as you step foot inside the house. You grimace, thinking you totally timed everything perfectly. You apologise and hand your mum the vanilla essence. Later that night, your mother was complaining in front of your family friends about how tardy you were just for a bottle of vanilla essence. As you roll your eyes and shove a mouthful of steaming hot apple pie, you feel your phone buzz in your pocket.

_Dick: So, when’s our next coffee date y/n?_


End file.
